Tormenta de amor
by Mr.Kazu
Summary: OneShot ! Los genios tambien aman, la tormenta trae consigo los cambios mas abismales posibles /Lemon/ Gaahina


**Holi xD, segundo oneshot de la semana y aun así no pienso en la continuación de la Luna del desierto perdí, los capítulos ya escritos y bueno me cuesta retomar xD.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-lalala- Dialogo.

_lalala_ Pensamientos.

-¡Gaara!- El grito de una chica rubia con coletas atravesó el tejado de la escuela cortando todo ápice de tranquilidad, Retumbando en los oídos del joven que yacía en el piso con los ojos cerrados en una posición relajada, no dormía, sólo descansaba sus ojos, sus ojeras mostraban el hecho que conciliar el sueño no era de sus mejores habilidades.  
-No Interrumpas, Temari- Respondió con pesadez, cortante y sin estimular ningún músculo más que los necesarios para pronunciar esas palabras.  
\- Gaara no me vengas con estupideces- Continuo regañando la rubia mientras avanzaba hacia el pelirrojo.- Eres el infeliz con mejores calificaciones en este instituto ¿y reprobaras el año por asistencia?-  
-No me importa reprobar, podrían adelantarme a último año y aun así seguiría siendo el mejor, aquí ya no queda nada, todo es aburrido- Respondió de igual forma, sin inmutarse aunque la rubia parecía una fiera.  
\- Eres un imbécil, desperdicias tus habilidades -  
\- Claro mi hermana mayor con un IQ menor, intenta sermonearme-  
\- Si imbécil, Y lo haré hasta que muera o actúes de una forma madura - Replicó la rubia - Gaara eres un genio, ve a clases termina tus estudios, Hazlo por mamá- Esto último lo dijo con un rastro de tristeza, generando un tiempo muerto entre ambos.

\- Tem, eres una manipuladora- Soltó mientras se levantaba.  
\- Pero aún así me dejas manipularte, sabes que es por tu bien- Sonrió la rubia mientras el pelirrojo caminaba hacia la puerta - Cuídate, ¡Come tus vegetales en tu almuerzo!- Grito antes de ver como el rojo pelo de su hermano menor desaparecía bajando las escaleras.

Entró a su salón de golpe, no saludó ni nada sólo entró con aspecto imperturbable y con notorio enfado.  
-Señor Sabaku gracias por honrarme con su presencia- Dijo sarcástico el profesor de matemáticas, que sólo recibió una mirada penetrante.  
-Veo que Temari volvió a regañarte, toma asiento-  
\- Hacia allá voy- Respondió sin detenerse, para luego sentarse en su pupitre ubicado al lado de la ventana,  
En la pizarra habían ejercicios bastante difíciles aunque el ya lo había resuelto, sabía que sus compañeros aun no.  
\- Pasarán 30 minutos esperando a que los resuelvan- Murmuró desgastado para luego mirar hacia el exterior perdiéndose en el vasto cielo despejado que había ese día - Al menos quedan sólo cinco minutos para terminar la clase-  
-Si no resuelven este problema se perderán su descanso- Habló el Sensei.  
\- Mierda- Susurro - Bien, el resultado es ...-Lo interrumpieron.  
-Se...Sensei el resultado es 0 en todas las ecuaciones-  
-Así es Hyuga, te daré algunos puntos en tu examen por responder de inmediato- Felicito el profesor.  
_ Wow muchacho te acaban de batear fuera del campo_ Fue lo que su mente pensó, mientras buscaba con su mirada a la persona que había respondido, ojos plateados y melena de color medianoche que le llegaba hasta su espalda baja, una piel nívea y de porcelana parecía que en cualquier momento se quebraría.  
_ Ella no estaba en nuestra clase antes _ Sugirió a su mente, con la cual solía charlar ya que nadie podía seguirle el ritmo, su mente se convirtió en su única salvación.  
_ Obvio hace mil años que no estamos en clases presenciales, recuerda que tus exámenes los haces durante la tarde_ Se respondió así mismo.  
_ ¿Posibilidades?_  
_ Alumna de intercambio_  
_ Es lo más acertado_  
_ Evaluémosla_  
Su charla mental terminó, observó a la chica durante el resto del día, no sólo en matemáticas era una genio Historia, Biología, Química y clase a la que iban ella demostraba conocimiento, sabiduría y elegancia pero lo más intrigante era su timidez ella tenía la respuesta antes que todos, pero aún así no la divulgaba sólo ponía su lápiz sobre su cuaderno y ayudaba a la gente a su alrededor, era solidaria, no como él, él creía que todos eran idiotas y así se quedarían, entonces por qué molestarse en tratar de enseñarles aun así seguirían siendo idiotas, o al menos eso pensaba, el día transcurrió rápido no se perdió ni una clase con tal de observar a la muchacha.

El timbre sonó y lo sacó de sus pensamientos la mayoría corrió para salir del salón, sólo unos pocos quedaron.  
-Eres buena- Dijo el pelirrojo acercándose al pupitre de la Hyuga donde ella ordenaba sus libros.  
-Gra...Gracias- Respondió la ojiperla.  
-Hyuga ¿Cierto?-  
-Si y ¿cuál es su nombre?- Preguntó la chica.  
\- Sabaku no Gaara-  
-Oh, eh escuchado mucho de usted- Hablo con vergüenza la Hyuga.  
-¿Por qué?- La chica miro al pelirrojo haciendo una mueca al no entender el significado de esa pregunta.  
\- Eres una genio, pero aún así eres insegura- Afirmó el pelirrojo.  
-No soy una genio- Sugirió tímida.  
-Claro que si, esas preguntas eran muy difíciles y aun así respondías en un instante, procesas información más rápido que otras personas, eso para mí es ser una genio-  
-Sólo me esfuerzo un poco más, todos pueden hacerlo-Esbozo una sonrisa con humildad.  
-Oh, al parecer me equivoque sólo eres otra persona normal- Dijo el pelirrojo decepcionado para luego marcharse.  
Así pasaron los días el seguía yendo a clases para mantener a la Hyuga bajo observación, al parecer ya tenía un grupo de amigas y lo que le parecía más desafiante era el hecho de que sus calificaciones rivalizaban con las de él en casi todas las materias, y lo peor era que todo el grupo a su alrededor comenzó a subir sus calificaciones, aun a pesar no sabía el por qué no podía quitársela de la mente, trataba de analizar cada cosa que la rodeaba, el porqué usaba ropa holgada, el por qué de su timidez, estaba siendo consumido.

Un día en el aniversario del instituto fueron de excursión a un bosque en un área montañosa saliendo de la ciudad.  
\- Que irritante - Soltó Gaara con una cara de no querer estar aquí, pero si faltó un día reprobare el año.  
\- Bueno chicos la caminata será hasta el área marcada en azul en sus mapas, disfruten el viaje- Hablo el profesor encargado de la clase Kakashi.- No caminen solos.  
Y así dio comienzo a la caminata algunos conversaban haciendo ameno el viaje, Hinata iba acompañada de dos chicas más.  
_Yamanaka y Haruno _ Pensó el Sabaku._ Como alguien con sus capacidades se mezcla con personas así_ La miraba sonreír, mientras sus amigas al parecer discutían por una estupidez, suspiró, una brisa helada lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Sensei al parecer una tormenta se acerca- Sugirió el pelirrojo acercándose a la delantera donde el profesor caminaba junto al guía.  
\- Si, esas nubes no me gustan para nada, creo que debemos volver al campamento- Dijo Kakashi parándose sobre una roca - Chicos al parecer se acerca una tormenta, volveremos al campamento como medida de seguridad, todos media vuelta- Todos obedecieron en silencio sólo unos murmullos y rostros de preocupación se hicieron notar.  
No pasaron ni 30 minutos cuando fuertes ráfagas de vientos acompañadas de un aguacero comenzaron a golpear al grupo.  
\- Chicos amárrense a sus compañeros no quiero perder a nadie - Dijo el profesor haciendo correr una cuerda, al final de la cuerda estaban el trío de amigas y el Sabaku. Cuando Hinata se disponía a amarrarse, una gran ráfaga de viento desprendió unas ramas de un árbol cercano golpeando a la chica y lanzándola con violencia al furioso rio que hasta hace unos minutos era un tranquilo cause, casi al instante en que la Hyuga caía al agua una cabellera roja se lanzaba tras ella.  
\- ¡Sensei! - Grito Sakura corriendo al costado del profesor - Hinata cayó al río, Gaara saltó tras ella, ayúdeles - Manifestó angustiada mientras el profesor corría al sector del río.  
\- ¡Gaara ! - Grito el profesor al verlo ser arrastrado por la corriente tratando de mantener a flote a la Hyuga, la lluvia y el viento se intensificaban.  
\- ¡ Kakashi, Búscanos río abajo! - Sugirió el pelirrojo con dificultad.  
-¡Tsk! ¡ Te encontrare!- Grito el profesor mirando hacia atrás percatándose que sus otros alumnos estaban preocupados y de igual forma en peligro - Juro que te encontraré Gaara- Susurro el profesor para dar la señal de que siguieran adelante.

El río golpeaba fuertemente su cuerpo contra las rocas mientras intentaba mantener a flote a la Hyuga que yacía inconsciente, no sabía cuánto más aguantaría, la lluvia caía con violencia y uno que otro rayo cruzaba el cielo, le costaba tomar aire, para él sólo era difícil, cargando a la Hyuga era casi imposible, unos kilómetros más abajo el río los arrojo en una orilla el joven estaba exhausto su playera estaba rasgada dejando ver algunos cortes y moretones provocados por las rocas.  
-¡Hyuga! - Grito el pelirrojo acercándose a ella, puso su cabeza sobre su pecho comprobando si respiraba- Bien al menos respiras- Comenzó a revisarla completa, tenía unos pequeños cortes pero nada grave, la lluvia aun caía aunque con menos violencia que antes.  
\- Debo buscar un refugio - Miro a su alrededor había una pequeña cueva.  
\- Al menos ahí estaremos secos- Tomo a la Hyuga en sus brazos, llegó a la cueva y se sentó a descansar, pensaba en cómo lograr hacer fuego en una condición como esa tratando de recordar alguno de los libros de supervivientes que había leído.  
\- Debo buscar yesca y algo de sabía- Metió la mano en su bolsillo, aun estaba su móvil- Mi móvil está arruinado pero podría servir para lograr la chispa pero, madera seca será difícil de encontrar - Miro a su alrededor dándose cuenta que al parecer ese lugar ya había sido usado como refugio había madera seca, un poco sabía de árbol y paja.  
\- Que suerte - Se permitió respirar más tranquilo y luego observo a la Hyuga.  
\- ¿Por qué demonios salte ?- Se cuestionó en voz alta, la miro tendida en el piso diviso que a través de su playera blanca se veía su brassier, era rosado y la ropa mojada se pegaba a su cuerpo marcando su figura, sus pechos eran más grandes que una mujer promedio _ Ahora entiendo el por qué de la ropa holgada_  
Siguió bajando miro sus caderas y su nívea piel expuesta, su pantalón estaba rasgado desde sus muslos hacia abajo _ Es hermosa _ Pensó a la vez que su entrepierna se despertaba alzándose en gloria y majestad -Mierda deja de pensar en eso - Hablo en voz alta tratando de controlarse.  
\- ¿En que debes dejar de pensar ?- Una tímida y tierna voz lo cuestiono.  
\- Hinata - Se sorprendió y trató de ocultar su excitación - ¿Cómo te sientes? -  
-Bien, sólo un poco adolorida- Miro hacia afuera de la cueva.-¿Tu me salvaste?-  
\- Si - Afirmó el pelirrojo.  
\- ¿Por qué?-Pregunto con curiosidad.  
\- Por que definitivamente no eres una persona común, eres especial-  
\- Gracias - Dijo de manera tímida mirando el suelo, el pelirrojo se levantó en dirección a la madera, pero un rayo de dolor atravesó su pierna derecha, haciéndolo caer al piso.  
\- ¡Gaara! - Exclamó la ojiperla acercándose a él rápidamente - Tu pierna sangra mucho, hay que vendarla- Su rostro mostraba preocupación.  
\- ¿Y de donde sugieres sacar vendas ?- Pregunto de manera sarcástica mientras la peli azul no dudo un segundo en rasgar su playera dejando ver su abdomen y parte de su brassier. - Oh, bueno de ahí - Su mirada inconscientemente se centraba en los pechos de ella mientras lo vendaba, cada movimiento los hacía tener un leve balanceo y un sutil rebote _ Mierda si sigo así estaré excitado toda la noche _ Pensó, su miembro latía fervientemente en sus pantalones, ya comenzaba a doler, para su suerte la chica terminó y este se levantó de inmediato a por la madera tratando de evitar el contacto visual con todo el cuerpo de la peli azul, que en estos momentos con su pantalón rasgado y solo la mitad de su playera era lo más sexy que había presenciado en su vida.  
-Gaara no debes esforzarte- Sugirió la peli azul.  
\- Debo hacerlo o moriremos de frio- Afirmó en voz alta _ Y si no la hago perderé la cordura por culpa de ese cuerpo_ Pensó.  
Al cabo de unos minutos con un arco de rama logró encender la yesca y posteriormente una fogata, Sonrió con satisfacción.  
\- Ven Hyuga ¿Ven a ponerte caliente conmigo?- Dijo sin pensar.  
\- Ga...Gaara- Susurro con sus mejillas en llamas.  
\- No me refería a eso, no me malinterpretes- Dijo el pelirrojo levantándose de golpe al darse cuenta de cómo se podía interpretar lo que dijo.  
-¡Gaara!- Dijo asustada mirando la entrepierna del pelirrojo.  
-¿Qué?- Ella lo apunto, el bajo su vista, el bulto en sus pantalones estaba proclamando su presencia - Oh mierda- Se resignó, a lo que la chica solo sonrió.  
\- Gaara, tranquilo... se a lo que refieres- Dijo sonriendo sentándose al lado de la fogata.  
-Me disculpo por mi amigo de abajo- Dijo algo resignado, a lo que la joven sólo río.  
-¿Cuando crees que nos rescaten? - Preguntó la Ojiperla.  
\- No te preocupes, cuando pase la tormenta nos comenzarán a buscar creo que será mañana- Sugirió el pelirrojo.  
\- Oh pasaremos la noche juntos...- Sus manos jugueteaban nerviosa  
\- Tranquila, me amarrare para no tocarte- Dijo el pelirrojo con algo de vergüenza y en tono de broma.  
\- Yo... creo que sería mejor abrazarnos- Dijo avergonzada mirando hacia un costado.  
\- ¿Qué?- Pregunto sorprendido, aún así evaluó la situación, sus labios tenían un leve tono violeta.-¿Tienes frío?- La chica solo asintió con su cabeza.  
\- Ven aquí- Dijo levantando su mano hacia ella, la chica se acercó.  
\- ¡Ay! Estas helado - Reclamó.  
\- Lo siento - Se disculpó mientras la chica se apegaba mas a él, la vista que tenía hacia abajo de sus pechos y piernas tan cerca de él lo estaban matando.  
-Gaara, eres muy dulce y lindo, a pesar de querer ser un cretino de vez en cuando en realidad eres alguien en quien se puede confiar y fiel a sus principios, te eh observado al igual que tu a mí, ¿no?- Susurro la Hyuga descansando su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho.  
\- ¡Ha! Lo sabia- Expresó el joven de ojos aguamarina.  
\- Creo que activas un proceso en mi cerebro, algo que nunca había pasado, vuelves loco a mi hipotálamo- Dijo la Hyuga jugueteando con sus manos con notorio nerviosismo.  
\- Oh- Evaluó _El único proceso que yo podría causar ahí es ... ¿amor?_ Penso.

-Creo que ese mismo proceso me pasa a mi- Susurro tratando de evitar la mirada a la ojiperla, ambos rieron. - Es una rara forma de declararse - Sugirió el pelirrojo.  
\- Lo sé, pero no se dé que otra forma decirlo sin desmayarme en el intento-  
El la miro directamente a los ojos, un hermoso sonrojo broto instantáneamente en las mejillas de la Hyuga, los ojos aguamarina estaban calando dentro de su alma, lentamente, poco a poco se acercaron hasta que sus alientos chocaron, sus miradas no se apartaban el mundo se detuvo y en un pequeño instante la pasión de desató, inexpertos besos florecieron, sus lenguas jugueteaban entre ellas, y Hinata en un acto de pura pasión se abalanzó sobre el pelirrojo quedando sobre él, dando paso y rienda suelta a cada proceso cerebral posible en ese instante.  
\- Hinata, detente - Logro articular entre los besos- Si esto sigue así, no podré controlarme.- Susurro mientras los besos se hacían más intensos.  
\- Yo ya perdí la compostura- Jadeo la Hyuga con una mirada lasciva en sus ojos, expresó - Creo que no quiero recuperarla- Bajo su mano por el abdomen del pelirrojo y la introdujo en su pantalón sujetando con fuerza su miembro, sintiendo sus latidos en su mano al mismo tiempo que Gaara lanzaba un ronco jadeo al aire.  
\- Mierda- Susurro mientras miraba el techo de la caverna y la muchacha movía sus manos masajeando su pene y devoraba su cuello.  
\- Demonios - Soltó para luego el lanzarse sobre la ojiperla haciéndola gemir por el golpe en el piso - Mi turno- Le susurró al oído para luego morder su lóbulo, paso su lengua delicadamente por su cuello y con sus manos se deshizo del brassier, se detuvo un instante contempló los pequeños botones rosados junto al níveo cuerpo de la hermosa joven, para luego con gentileza devorar un pecho y masajear el otro, sacando múltiples gemidos de placer.  
\- Creo que es hora- Sugirió el pelirrojo, Dejando salir de su pantalón su miembro erguido y preparado para embestir a la joven.  
\- Se cuidadoso- Susurró con timidez y rastros de lujuria.  
\- Tranquila, nunca haría algo que te hiciera daño - Dijo de forma tierna y protectora, la joven asintió deslizó sus magullados pantalones dejando ver sus bragas rosa que combinaban con su brassier con lindos detalles de encaje.  
Deslizó su mano suavemente debajo su ombligo para juguetear con su botón lo acaricio con cuidado haciendo gemir a la Hyuga, cada gemido volvía más loco al pelirrojo - Ya no aguanto más - Quito las bragas lentamente dejando ver la excitación de la muchacha, un pequeño y viscoso líquido fluía de su zona íntima, la miro de forma libidinosa para luego pasar su lengua por sus labios y no precisamente por los de su boca, la Hyuga grito de placer a la par enterraba sus uñas en la espalda del pelirrojo sacando un pequeño gemido ronco casi gutural para luego posicionarse entre sus piernas y penetrarla lenta pero apasionadamente hasta toparse con la barrera que demostraba su virginidad, ella tuvo un movimiento brusco, sabía que estaba nerviosa.  
\- Tranquila- Susurro mientras la besaba, la abrazo fuertemente y dio una pequeña estocada para romper la barrera, el dolor atravesó a la Hyuga rasguño la espalda descubierta del pelirrojo mientras soltaba un pequeño grito de dolor, aguardo unos instantes cerca de ella mientras lamia la furtiva lagrima que se había escapado de los hermosos ojos opalinos de la Hyuga y luego comenzó su suave bamboleo acelerando cada vez un poco más, el dolor desapareció dando paso al placer, Se hundieron en sus instintos más primitivos ya no pensaban solo actuaban y cada gemido los hacía más animales.

Durante esa noche se mantuvieron tibios y despiertos saciando su hambre con el otro, ambos dos devorándose en cuerpo y alma.  
A la mañana siguiente el sol iluminaba el bosque regalándoles una linda vista del amanecer.  
\- Hina- Susurro el pelirrojo de manera tierna -Es hora de irnos- Ella movió la cabeza bruscamente en forma de negación, aún estaba pegada al fornido pecho de Gaara.  
\- ¿Que sucede?- Pregunto curioso.  
\- ¿Volveremos a dormir juntos, esto no fue sólo un sueño? - Pregunto con unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos.  
\- Obviamente, Acabo de encontrar la mejor persona del universo, es inteligente capaz de mantener una conversación conmigo y hermosa, ¿Crees que te dejaré escapar?-  
\- Tonto- Susurro para apegarse más al pecho del pelirrojo.

-Hare lo imposible por dormir contigo cada noche que me queda- Susurro el pelirrojo de manera lujuriosa.

-Guarda esa lujuria para todos los lugares que visitemos- Respondió de manera juguetona y aun mostrando su mirada más lasciva su timidez se manifestaba en su sonrojo y movimiento de manos.  
\- Vámonos- Susurro mientras la Hyuga de levantaba y el procedía a vestirse. La Hyuga estaba terminando cuando ambos sintieron el ruido de un helicóptero corrieron para hacer señales, Afortunadamente el piloto los vio y en cosa de 1 hora ya estaban en el campamento descansando, contando su historia.  
\- Gaara fueron arrastrados 30 km río abajo, ¿Seguro que estas bien?- Pregunto el profesor con notoria preocupación.  
\- Aparte de la herida en mi pierna, todos los demás cortes y unos cuantos moretones, Creo que viviré - Bromeó el pelirrojo.  
\- Gracias por salvar a Hinata- Suspiro el profesor.  
-Ahora me debes un favor- El profesor lo miro atónito - ¿Hiciste esto para saltarte las clases?  
\- No, Quiero que mi pupitre ahora este al lado del de Hinata y todo queda saldado capichi - Dijo de forma sería.

\- Serás hijo de ... creí que se verdad eras un cretino- Dijo el profesor mientras lo abrazaba.

\- ¡ Suéltame idiota aun me duele todo el cuerpo!- Se quejo Gaara.  
-Lo siento -  
\- Estoy lista, ¿nos vamos?- Sugirió una peli azul que aparecía por la espalda de ellos tomando la mano del pelirrojo.  
\- Te ves hermosa - Soltó el pelirrojo, logrando sacar un pequeño sonrojo de su ahora novia.

 **Fin**

 **Un review plis :3**


End file.
